


A very, very unexpected friend

by gl_267



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enemies, Fluff, New story, No Fandom - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl_267/pseuds/gl_267
Summary: Tom, an average school student, gets dared by his bully to go to a haunted house. To his surprise, something good comes out of the otherwise nerve-wracking visit, and Tom finds a new, if unexpected friend.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, strange story here with zero fandoms-i just wanted to write a cute kids story. So sorry for any mistakes here, they're all my own.

Tom trudged along the empty hallway, sipping on his drink slowly. He kept his head, down, afraid of meeting someone's eye. He sighed. Jared. Stupid, stupid, idiot. Why had Tom laughed when the teacher had scolded him earlier? It had been horrible timing, since he wasn't laughing at Jared, simply at something else he had heard someone else joke about. But Jared, catching the chuckle, had bared his teeth at him, making Tom gasp and curse himself for his stupid mistake. Now Jared had it out for him. 

Upset with himself, he kicked a stone along the corridor glumly, unable to help it. Unfortunately, the stone flew-and hit someone. Tom gulped. He knew who it was. Just his luck! Why did it have to be Jared of all people? Raising his head slowly, he saw he was right, and started to apologize quickly. Jared stared down at him, menacingly, his lip curled in an ugly smile. "Save it, midget." Tom sucked in a painful breath at that. He knew he was rather short... Jared didn't have to rub it in. Unfortunately, since Tom was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Jared slowly taking his drink from him and chucking it onto his head, only noticing that when he felt the cold ice flow down his shirt. Then he heard the mocking cries of laughter from his schoolmates, his heart sinking even further. His cheeks burned, his breathing quickening. He cursed his dumb luck, why did he have to bump into Jared? Choking down the lump in his throat, as he quickly swiped away the hot tear trickling down his cheek, he turned tail and fled towards the classroom, determined to escape from Jared. 

The next few days all were the same. Until, that fateful Tuesday morning. Jared walked up to Tom in the hallway, with a menacing look on his face, looking strangely happy, and Tom shuddered. If Jared was happy, it wasn't good. Jared, with the same excited expression, smirked at him and said," Midget. I dare you to go the haunted house along Wendell Avenue tonight." His face shifted into an ugly grin. "You'll never live to see the next morning." Tom, looking at the expectant and leering faces of his classmates, gulped. He had no choice but to agree, or be the laughing stock of the school. Accepting his fate, he turned and trudged away glumly. 

That night, Tom breathed in, and slowly, with trambling hands, opened his bedroom window. Sliding down the convenient tree branch, he fingered the camera in his pocket. "Just take a picture of a room for proof, Tom. Then you can go." Sighing, Tom slowly walked across the neighborhood to the large, scary building, hating himself for it. But he had to do it, had to show Jared and the rest of his schoolmates he wasn't a wimp. 

Finally, he reached. Tom stared up at it- an ominous, looming building, which seemed to one for the very pits of hell itself. With what looked like eerie tendrils of black shadow oozing from the multitude of cracks in the ivy plastered walls, it seemed to be something that had appeared from his greatest nightmare. 

He swallowed, cautiously looking around for anyone who might see him. He didn't want to go in. Yet he had to. The very thought of it made his mouth go dry and his stomach churn. Yet, he stood his ground and carried on. He had accepted the dare and he meant to carry it out. 

As he slowly crept towards the dilapidated front door, he held his breath. The house seemed to have a mind of its own, as if it was a living, breathing, creature. Tom felt a tingling in his spine, his breath quickening. Even the sliver of moon that he could see behind the house appeared dim and dark, like danger was coming his way and it was warning him. Scared, he shivered.  
He didn't know if he was so terrified his imagination had completely run off without him, but the house.... It seemed to be smiling down at him, as if enjoying his utter and total terror.......

Tom pushed the door open, and it creaked slowly, seeming to grumble at him. Shutting his eyes and breathing in with a tremor, he gathered up his courage and stepped inside. As he walked in slowly, however, thunder suddenly shook the building. Tom cried out, almost immediately regretting it and clapping a hand onto his mouth. He saw a strange glittery shimmer out of the corner out his eye, as though the air was shifting, and felt the hair on his arm stand up on end. Quickly, he turned, and saw an empty room behind him. 

Tom raced in, his heart pounding. Without looking around the cold room, he slammed the door behind him. He would be safe here......

Panting, Tom sat down on the dusty floor for a rest, completely forgetting about the photograph. All of a sudden, like a literal bolt from the blue, a streak of white lit the sky. Mere moments later, a clap of thunder echoed through. Startled out of his wits, Tom gasped. 

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly seemed to stand up, a chilling sensation rushed over him. Tom shivered. Why did it feel like he was being watched.....? The ghost that had been chasing him around the house could never have come in, he had been watching the door. 

Yet, even as he thought of it, the heavy wooden door shuddered and shook. Tom sucked in a deep breath. Nothing could come in, the door was closed...... but it wasn't locked. The words crawled around in Tom's brain. It wasn't locked. It wasn't locked. IT WASN'T LOCKED. 

Tom's breathing quickened, the creepy feeling still wasn't gone. What could he do now? He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to think of something. Could he make a run for it, perhaps? Since it was the only thing he could think of, Tom stood up cautiously and crept to the door. Trying not to make a noise, he fiddled with the knob, attempting to lock it. 

Finally, he heard a click and relaxed. Slowly, carefully, he took to his heels and ran back to his hiding spot across the room. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, and he tripped over the edge of the worn carpet. The fall knocked the wind out of him, and he scrambled to stand up without making a noise. Anything, anything that would prevent the ghost from knowing he was there. Alas, he lost his footing and thudded to the ground once again. Tom froze, wincing.The audible fall had seemed much, much too loud. That was not good. Not good at all. 

Again, the goosebumps appeared on his skin. This time, Tom held his breath. He knew he had made a horrible, maybe fatal mistake. Sadly, amidst the sound of falling rain, he heard something that chilled him to the bone. The door was inching open slowly, oh so slowly. Tom prayed for help to whatever god that might be listening, and pleaded for the ghost to never catch sight of him in the shadows. Please..... Please..... 

Slowly, the door slid to a close. Hardly able to believe his luck, Tom thanked his lucky stars and opened his eyes. He hadn't realised he'd closed them.... 

And then he heard it. A deep, angry, terrifying laugh. Tom looked up, gulping. His knees almost buckled under him, but he managed to catch himself. He could barely believe it. Off all ways to die, he would be killed by a ghost? He sighed, and prepared for doom. 

And then he staggered, shocked at what he saw. The ghost was tiny.......and cute......It had an adorable face, very much like the ghost he saw in children's cartoons. Was this really what he had been running from, what he had been hiding from? Unable to stop himself, he grinned. The ghost scowled, his fury apparent in his expression. "You dare appose me, you foolish mortal?" Tom giggled. He couldn't help himself. Slowly, his giggles turned into chuckles, and that turned into full out tear causing laughter. "I've been running from you? You? You're tiny!" The ghost frowned at him, clearly self conscious. "I'm not that small! I'm average for my age. Also, it takes one to know one. Look at yourself! "Tom, brushing the last comment away, asked him for his age. "I'm.....nine," the ghost replied, glancing down at Tom from the air where he was floating. "Go on, then, laugh! I know you will. Everyone does, anyway." The ghost, who looked miserable at this, scrubbed his nose and peered at Tom in what seemed like curiousity. "You're not laughing," it pointed out in a small voice. 

Tom felt a sudden rush of pity for the poor creature. "What are you here for? Why were you trying to spook me?" 

The ghost looked guilty at this, his small eyes darting around seemingly in hopes of finding an answer. "I-" it replied, albeit hesitantly, "I- I was bored. There isn't much to do here other than scare the occasional person who comes in here to test if the house really is haunted. Besides, I'm lonely. I don't have parents, you know, and I've got no one to talk to. " 

Tom felt rather melancholy at that. He, even though he was bullied, had teachers and parents who worried about him and clearly was not like the ghost. Smiling up at it, he uttered a re-assureance. " I'll be your friend.... Don't worry. Will you come with me? I've got to go home now." 

The ghost immediately brightened at that. He nodded(as well as a ghost can nod anyways) and zoomed off with Tom. 

As they walked home, Tom began to talk to the ghost properly. Finally, the ghost asked the question he had been dreading; "Tom, why were you there?" Balking at that, Tom tried to phrase his answer. "Well, you see, there's a boy in school who doesn't really like me.... He picks on me a lot, and there's nothing I can do to stop him. He dared me to go to the house." 

The ghost smiled a surprisingly malicious smile. "A bully? Ah. Don't worry. I'll help you with that." Tom, wondering what a single ghost could do, raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You can't do anything....you're just a ghost! A tiny one at that." The ghost frowned. "Just leave it to me. Where's your school?" Tom pointed to the school he attended, which was dimly lit by the half moon. 

The ghost grinned, his smile sinister and threatening, and Tom felt a stab of fear, even knowing that the evil wasn't aimed at him. Rubbing his hands together, the ghost floated off, stopping and turning to him to wave for a second. And then, Tom was alone, left with nothing but the cool night breeze. He trudged home, wondering what on earth the ghost was going to do. 

He reached home, and, climbing up the same window as he had when he went down to go to the house, carefully opened his bedroom window and crept over to his bed, careful not to walk loudly. Dragging the covers over him, he fell asleep almost immediately, so tired was he. 

The next day, it was a school day. As excited as he was to see what the ghost had in mind, his stomach churned with trepidation. "What if Jared asks me how it goes?"Tom wondered, shivering in fear. Similar humiliating memories rose in his head, but he firmly shook himself, and cast them off. 

Rushing to choke down his breakfast, he barely managed to gulp down the last bit of toast when he saw the bus. Hurriedly picking up his school bag, he ran to catch it, barely managing to catch it and bumping into someone on the way up. Raising his head to apologize, his heart dropped in shock. It was Jared. "I- I'm sorry," Tom choked out, trying to push past Jared to go to his seat. But Jared stood firm, and grinned down at him. It made him shiver, the hair on his neck standing up. Tom shrank down on himself, cursing his horrible luck. 

But, even as he waited for Jared to start on him, he couldn't help hoping for the ghost to do his whatever it was. In front of the whole bus, with a gaggle of prepubescent, gossipy teenagers sure to laugh, it would have been beautiful. Alas, Tom was not so lucky, and Jared poured out his usual insults, ending with "So, how was your night? Did midget get scared? Ooh, I'm sure he did. Ran home to mommy, yea? Oh, I forgot. Midget's too short to run!" 

Glaring defiantly up at him, Tom mustered up his courage, and yelled back, "I did, idiot! And the ghost which lives in there will come and get you!" This, obviously, did not have any effect at all on Jared, and the rest of his schoolmates tittered in their seats, obviously enjoying the show. 

Until. Out of nowhere, Jared let out a high-pitched, rather girly scream, and brushed at the back of his neck. Tom jumped in fright, his cheeks still burning from the laughter, and turned to look at Jared. He howled with laughter, however, at the tiny spider on Jared's hand. Big, bad, Jared? Scared of a spider? Tom huffed, reaching over with a mocking snort as he flicked the spider off the back of Jared's hand, while he stood and stared, obviously terrified. 

The rest of the bus screamed with laughter at the scene, some even reaching the point of crying. And, from behind Jared's back, he saw a puff of air, and heard the ghost's voice. "Hah! See, you big bully! That'll teach you to pick on my friend!" Obviously, Jared had heard this, since he turned to look, his expression one of distress. Oddly enough, however, the rest of the bud carried on laughing, as though they hadn't heard anything. Tom grinned, and mouthed a "thank you" to the puff of translucent sir behind Jared

Not even looking at Tom, Jared turned and pushed his way back to his seat, while Tom grinned, feeling satisfied. Revenge was sweet, indeed. 

The rest of the school day continued in that vein, with Jared attempting to mock Tom while the ghost of the house foiled his plans. Finally, Jared seemed to be reaching his breaking point, and, with the Ghost's last idea of pouring chocolate milk from the lunch room on him, snapped. "TOM!" he roared, his hair still dripping with the milky remains, "STOP THIS AT ONCE! I APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I DID" Tom smiled, looking rather like a smug Cheshire cat, and looking up at him, said,"In order to get rid of the curse my ghost friend put on you"as he said that he smiled to himself, he knew the ghost had done no such thing"you must go to the haunted house tonight." With that, he winked at the ghost before strolling away, sure that Jared would have the worst night of his life, courtesy, of course, of the ghost. 

As Tom had known he would, Jared came to school the next morning with bags under his eye, trembling all the way. "I-" he stated with a shudder" I'm sorry. He-"with that, Jared broke off again, seemingly unable to say anything else. Pausing for a while, he began again with a tremor in his voice"He told me to never disturb you again." Jared turned, and ran away, his heavy feet lumbering on the school floor. And, much to Tom's satisfaction, he tripped, one last time, scrambling to his feet immediately after and sprinting away. 

Tom grinned at the sight, and felt a rush of cool air near him. Knowing it was the ghost, he turned and grinned at him. " Thanks. It was great of you to do that." The ghost briefly shimmered into visibility, and grinned back. "No problem. After all, what are friends for?" Tom beamed at him, his heart bursting in joy. Finally, he had a friend. And they went off together, to Tom's next class, talking and playing together like friends would.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol poor Tom....let's see what happens after

That night, Tom breathed in, and slowly, with trambling hands, opened his bedroom window. Sliding down the convenient tree branch, he fingered the camera in his pocket. "Just take a picture of a room for proof, Tom. Then you can go." Sighing, Tom slowly walked across the neighborhood to the large, scary building, hating himself for it. But he had to do it, had to show Jared and the rest of his schoolmates he wasn't a wimp. 

Finally, he reached. Tom stared up at it- an ominous, looming building, which seemed to one for the very pits of hell itself. With what looked like eerie tendrils of black shadow oozing from the multitude of cracks in the ivy plastered walls, it seemed to be something that had appeared from his greatest nightmare. 

He swallowed, cautiously looking around for anyone who might see him. He didn't want to go in. Yet he had to. The very thought of it made his mouth go dry and his stomach churn. Yet, he stood his ground and carried on. He had accepted the dare and he meant to carry it out. 

As he slowly crept towards the dilapidated front door, he held his breath. The house seemed to have a mind of its own, as if it was a living, breathing, creature. Tom felt a tingling in his spine, his breath quickening. Even the sliver of moon that he could see behind the house appeared dim and dark, like danger was coming his way and it was warning him. Scared, he shivered.  
He didn't know if he was so terrified his imagination had completely run off without him, but the house.... It seemed to be smiling down at him, as if enjoying his utter and total terror.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darling Tom, you're an idiot

Tom pushed the door open, and it creaked slowly, seeming to grumble at him. Shutting his eyes and breathing in with a tremor, he gathered up his courage and stepped inside. As he walked in slowly, however, thunder suddenly shook the building. Tom cried out, almost immediately regretting it and clapping a hand onto his mouth. He saw a strange glittery shimmer out of the corner out his eye, as though the air was shifting, and felt the hair on his arm stand up on end. Quickly, he turned, and saw an empty room behind him. 

Tom raced in, his heart pounding. Without looking around the cold room, he slammed the door behind him. He would be safe here......

Panting, Tom sat down on the dusty floor for a rest, completely forgetting about the photograph. All of a sudden, like a literal bolt from the blue, a streak of white lit the sky. Mere moments later, a clap of thunder echoed through. Startled out of his wits, Tom gasped. 

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly seemed to stand up, a chilling sensation rushed over him. Tom shivered. Why did it feel like he was being watched.....? The ghost that had been chasing him around the house could never have come in, he had been watching the door. 

Yet, even as he thought of it, the heavy wooden door shuddered and shook. Tom sucked in a deep breath. Nothing could come in, the door was closed...... but it wasn't locked. The words crawled around in Tom's brain. It wasn't locked. It wasn't locked. IT WASN'T LOCKED. 

Tom's breathing quickened, the creepy feeling still wasn't gone. What could he do now? He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to think of something. Could he make a run for it, perhaps? Since it was the only thing he could think of, Tom stood up cautiously and crept to the door. Trying not to make a noise, he fiddled with the knob, attempting to lock it. 

Finally, he heard a click and relaxed. Slowly, carefully, he took to his heels and ran back to his hiding spot across the room. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, and he tripped over the edge of the worn carpet. The fall knocked the wind out of him, and he scrambled to stand up without making a noise. Anything, anything that would prevent the ghost from knowing he was there. Alas, he lost his footing and thudded to the ground once again. Tom froze, wincing.The audible fall had seemed much, much too loud. That was not good. Not good at all. 

Again, the goosebumps appeared on his skin. This time, Tom held his breath. He knew he had made a horrible, maybe fatal mistake. Sadly, amidst the sound of falling rain, he heard something that chilled him to the bone. The door was inching open slowly, oh so slowly. Tom prayed for help to whatever god that might be listening, and pleaded for the ghost to never catch sight of him in the shadows. Please..... Please..... 

Slowly, the door slid to a close. Hardly able to believe his luck, Tom thanked his lucky stars and opened his eyes. He hadn't realised he'd closed them.... 

And then he heard it. A deep, angry, terrifying laugh. Tom looked up, gulping. His knees almost buckled under him, but he managed to catch himself. He could barely believe it. Off all ways to die, he would be killed by a ghost? He sighed, and prepared for doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHE PLOT TWIST

And then he staggered, shocked at what he saw. The ghost was tiny.......and cute......It had an adorable face, very much like the ghost he saw in children's cartoons. Was this really what he had been running from, what he had been hiding from? Unable to stop himself, he grinned. The ghost scowled, his fury apparent in his expression. "You dare appose me, you foolish mortal?" Tom giggled. He couldn't help himself. Slowly, his giggles turned into chuckles, and that turned into full out tear causing laughter. "I've been running from you? You? You're tiny!" The ghost frowned at him, clearly self conscious. "I'm not that small! I'm average for my age. Also, it takes one to know one. Look at yourself! "Tom, brushing the last comment away, asked him for his age. "I'm.....nine," the ghost replied, glancing down at Tom from the air where he was floating. "Go on, then, laugh! I know you will. Everyone does, anyway." The ghost, who looked miserable at this, scrubbed his nose and peered at Tom in what seemed like curiousity. "You're not laughing," it pointed out in a small voice. 

Tom felt a sudden rush of pity for the poor creature. "What are you here for? Why were you trying to spook me?" 

The ghost looked guilty at this, his small eyes darting around seemingly in hopes of finding an answer. "I-" it replied, albeit hesitantly, "I- I was bored. There isn't much to do here other than scare the occasional person who comes in here to test if the house really is haunted. Besides, I'm lonely. I don't have parents, you know, and I've got no one to talk to. " 

Tom felt rather melancholy at that. He, even though he was bullied, had teachers and parents who worried about him and clearly was not like the ghost. Smiling up at it, he uttered a re-assureance. " I'll be your friend.... Don't worry. Will you come with me? I've got to go home now." 

The ghost immediately brightened at that. He nodded(as well as a ghost can nod anyways) and zoomed off with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE SO CUTE I SENSE A FRIENDSHIO IN THE BREWINGGGG


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked home, Tom began to talk to the ghost properly. Finally, the ghost asked the question he had been dreading; "Tom, why were you there?" Balking at that, Tom tried to phrase his answer. "Well, you see, there's a boy in school who doesn't really like me.... He picks on me a lot, and there's nothing I can do to stop him. He dared me to go to the house." 

The ghost smiled a surprisingly malicious smile. "A bully? Ah. Don't worry. I'll help you with that." Tom, wondering what a single ghost could do, raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "You can't do anything....you're just a ghost! A tiny one at that." The ghost frowned. "Just leave it to me. Where's your school?" Tom pointed to the school he attended, which was dimly lit by the half moon. 

The ghost grinned, his smile sinister and threatening, and Tom felt a stab of fear, even knowing that the evil wasn't aimed at him. Rubbing his hands together, the ghost floated off, stopping and turning to him to wave for a second. And then, Tom was alone, left with nothing but the cool night breeze. He trudged home, wondering what on earth the ghost was going to do. 

He reached home, and, climbing up the same window as he had when he went down to go to the house, carefully opened his bedroom window and crept over to his bed, careful not to walk loudly. Dragging the covers over him, he fell asleep almost immediately, so tired was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think will happen tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO REVENGE BAYBEEE

The next day, it was a school day. As excited as he was to see what the ghost had in mind, his stomach churned with trepidation. "What if Jared asks me how it goes?"Tom wondered, shivering in fear. Similar humiliating memories rose in his head, but he firmly shook himself, and cast them off. 

Rushing to choke down his breakfast, he barely managed to gulp down the last bit of toast when he saw the bus. Hurriedly picking up his school bag, he ran to catch it, barely managing to catch it and bumping into someone on the way up. Raising his head to apologize, his heart dropped in shock. It was Jared. "I- I'm sorry," Tom choked out, trying to push past Jared to go to his seat. But Jared stood firm, and grinned down at him. It made him shiver, the hair on his neck standing up. Tom shrank down on himself, cursing his horrible luck. 

But, even as he waited for Jared to start on him, he couldn't help hoping for the ghost to do his whatever it was. In front of the whole bus, with a gaggle of prepubescent, gossipy teenagers sure to laugh, it would have been beautiful. Alas, Tom was not so lucky, and Jared poured out his usual insults, ending with "So, how was your night? Did midget get scared? Ooh, I'm sure he did. Ran home to mommy, yea? Oh, I forgot. Midget's too short to run!" 

Glaring defiantly up at him, Tom mustered up his courage, and yelled back, "I did, idiot! And the ghost which lives in there will come and get you!" This, obviously, did not have any effect at all on Jared, and the rest of his schoolmates tittered in their seats, obviously enjoying the show. 

Until. Out of nowhere, Jared let out a high-pitched, rather girly scream, and brushed at the back of his neck. Tom jumped in fright, his cheeks still burning from the laughter, and turned to look at Jared. He howled with laughter, however, at the tiny spider on Jared's hand. Big, bad, Jared? Scared of a spider? Tom huffed, reaching over with a mocking snort as he flicked the spider off the back of Jared's hand, while he stood and stared, obviously terrified. 

The rest of the bus screamed with laughter at the scene, some even reaching the point of crying. And, from behind Jared's back, he saw a puff of air, and heard the ghost's voice. "Hah! See, you big bully! That'll teach you to pick on my friend!" Obviously, Jared had heard this, since he turned to look, his expression one of distress. Oddly enough, however, the rest of the bud carried on laughing, as though they hadn't heard anything. Tom grinned, and mouthed a "thank you" to the puff of translucent sir behind Jared

Not even looking at Tom, Jared turned and pushed his way back to his seat, while Tom grinned, feeling satisfied. Revenge was sweet, indeed. 

The rest of the school day continued in that vein, with Jared attempting to mock Tom while the ghost of the house foiled his plans. Finally, Jared seemed to be reaching his breaking point, and, with the Ghost's last idea of pouring chocolate milk from the lunch room on him, snapped. "TOM!" he roared, his hair still dripping with the milky remains, "STOP THIS AT ONCE! I APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT I DID" Tom smiled, looking rather like a smug Cheshire cat, and looking up at him, said,"In order to get rid of the curse my ghost friend put on you"as he said that he smiled to himself, he knew the ghost had done no such thing"you must go to the haunted house tonight." With that, he winked at the ghost before strolling away, sure that Jared would have the worst night of his life, courtesy, of course, of the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao Tom you stupid child how dare you underestimate your nice ghostie friend


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the ending, people! Hope you liked the story! It was all fluff and sweetness(albeit I hope I got your heart pounding with the scary bits)

As Tom had known he would, Jared came to school the next morning with bags under his eye, trembling all the way. "I-" he stated with a shudder" I'm sorry. He-"with that, Jared broke off again, seemingly unable to say anything else. Pausing for a while, he began again with a tremor in his voice"He told me to never disturb you again." Jared turned, and ran away, his heavy feet lumbering on the school floor. And, much to Tom's satisfaction, he tripped, one last time, scrambling to his feet immediately after and sprinting away. 

Tom grinned at the sight, and felt a rush of cool air near him. Knowing it was the ghost, he turned and grinned at him. " Thanks. It was great of you to do that." The ghost briefly shimmered into visibility, and grinned back. "No problem. After all, what are friends for?" Tom beamed at him, his heart bursting in joy. Finally, he had a friend. And they went off together, to Tom's next class, talking and playing together like friends would.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading! Have a great day and stay safe. ♡⃛◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞♡⃛


End file.
